magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Chlorophyte Dragon Turtle
Dragon turtles are giant creatures, prone to violent behaviors. Scholars believe their ferocious temperaments are due to their strength and energy, since dragon turtles are bursting with power. This power is not so much a blessing as a curse, leaving them constantly in motion and on edge. It is best not to startle a dragon turtle, and to slowly back away from any wild one. When roused, their anger is terrible to witness, and if they cannot release their energy, the dragon turtle will have to swim until exhausted. This constant need for movement is directly linked with their magical powers. Dragon turtles possess the unique and promising ability to change both waves and sun rays into magical energy. Not only does this make it so that dragon turtles hardly need to sleep, but it also allows them to swim rapidly and live most of the year without eating. Dragon turtles take advantage of this by finding desolate areas in which to live, where food is hard to come by. These companions may chose to live elsewhere if they had the choice, but they must live mostly solitary lives. This is because any group of dragon turtles will soon be at each others throats, and only many deaths would halt the violence. It is not surprising that dragon turtles make difficult companions, and are becoming more and more rare with each passing year. Still, those who have become enamored with these aquatic creatures have spent much time helping train new hatchlings, teaching them to be more peaceful. This group is also inspired by the dragon turtles strange and useful magic, and a few magi have tried to replicate it. So far, a new spell has created hot water throughout the year, without the need of warming it with fire. What other discoveries will be found are not known, but are eagerly anticipated. Egg This egg is perfectly round, and a fin has emerged from it. Hatchling Hatchlings are known to be rambunctious creatures, always busy exploring or playing. Dragon turtle hatchlings make other young companions look calm by comparison. These large reptiles are constantly attacking one another, ramming heads together and locking claws. Sometimes an older dragon turtle will have to step in and break up a fight. For anyone who watches long enough, there is a careful social order determined by these games. The victor of a battle will only enjoy their victory momentarily, because before long another hatchling will have attacked them. These little companions will continue these battles well until the sun is set, and then drift apart, sometimes sleeping a bit. It is uncommon to witness a dragon turtle hatchling grow tired, but when one does, it will drag itself up onto a rock or log, and bath in the sun. If there is no sunlight to be had, the dragon turtle will leave the lake to find some waves to take energy from. Before long the little one is rejuvenated and ready to rejoin the many mock wars once again. Any magi who is bonding with a dragon turtle should take care to teach it to be gentle, lest it playfully inflict a human with a wound. Adult Though a young dragon turtle may be momentarily mistaken for an ordinary turtle, there is no doubt that this adult is a different creature. Some claim these beings were created by a magi who dearly loved both turtles and dragons, and wished to combine the two to make the perfect companion. The tale goes on, as most do, to tell that the magi failed, and instead created beasts filled with rage. These companions roam all waters, far to the north and even beyond the south. Dragon turtles tend to remain in the same areas, though. Their colors mark the areas where they have chosen to live. Dragon turtles come in a trinity of colors: the emeralds, with their bright green colors and light blue markings, tend to remain in warmer climates, near The Keep. The copper dragon turtles possess yellow highlights, and can be found far the south, where the heat does not bother them but fills them with energy. The ruby dragon turtles, with their light blue markings, can be found to the north, where they pay no mind to the stinging cold. The bright scales that cover them do not serve as camouflage, for they have no need of it. They have no enemies, as their scales are not easily penetrated and dragon turtles are not known for their gentle natures. Though they live in water, the peaceful magi who chose to study the water do not care much for these creatures. Instead, the magi who chose these creatures as companions are generally headstrong people, more interested in a creature's strength than it's kindness. Breeding Additional Information * No. 223 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: July 24th, 2011 * Artists: GlassWalker, Rijolt * Description: Damien * Chlorophyte Dragon Turtle was called Dragon Turtle before name change in September 2013 Category:2011 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Reptiles Category:Turtles Dragon turtles Category:Water